User blog:StalkingVengeance/The long stride or Changing the wiki
Hello folks, since I'm here for some time now, I thought it might be a good time to introduce myself. Partly to get to know the community, partly because I want to avoid some people thinking "Oh my god, what is that guy doing here?" I'm StalkingVengeance, named like the Dissension card with the same name which is my all time favorite magic card. I'm 25 years old, I live in Germany, I'm looking forward to go to the university and I am a magic player since the year 2006. I always liked playing magic with a casual approach to things, seeing how far you can go with certain card combinations, so I would call myself a combo player. I started with editing wiki articles about one year ago, in the criminally undersupported Etrian Wiki and only found out recently that this wiki exists via browsing through the adoption requests on community central. I liked this wiki from the start, so I started editing pages. It only took me a few days and the help of the admins here to get the hang of things. But in this time, two things were also becoming obvious: The idea of a magic wiki is a huge effort to pull through and over the years, people tried and failed to do it. There are lots of pages that aren't even close to being finished and the last time someone worked on it was way back in 2009. Another problem that I think this wiki is encountering is the fact, that a mere magic catalog exists already, be it in the form of Gatherer or magiccards.info. If I want to look cards up, it's way easier for me or anyone else to go to those pages and have the completed list available there. In my opinion, this can only be changed by adding features that other sides don't have or combining things that people normally would need two pages for. This could be deck ideas, strategy pages, trivia or anything else, but without that, I feel that the magic wikia won't be used as much as one would like it to be. This is by no means a rant about this wiki, I'm just thinking out loud to get the opinions of others. In my opinion, any idea is appreciated and noteworthy. But none of those plans can be made without the wiki being overall complete, at least regarding the card pages. This wiki probably loses a lot of viewers just because a lot of cards aren't available here. In my opinion, this wiki needs a to-do-list, and there's more than one thing that can be done: *The cards that already exist need to be checked. *The cards that don't exist need to be created. I would actually recommend doing this by edition and not wildly because it helps seeing whats already done. *The categories need to be sorted. What categories need to be in the wiki, are there some that aren't as important or flatout useless? *The wiki definitely needs a guideline for categories and editing, so newbies know how to do things here. The categories, to name an example, are definitely in shambles. *The pages need to be written in a style that makes them immune to time changes, for example making a Standard format page would not include any dates or actual edition, just the way how the format works and overall guidelines. *Et cetera. I will continue to edit pages here, but this wiki needs more than about three regulars to get forward. Feel free to leave me a message for whatever you think is important or of interest. PS: I already started a list with all editions after Scourge (excluding Core Sets). I don't force anyone to use it, but if you want to see what cards are still missing or what mistakes some pages have, I welcome you to make use of that list. Category:Blog posts